progress
by kristy87
Summary: postPOTTR fic Will Grissom tell Sara what happened? And how will she react? GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

AN: A short story : ) it's post POTTR (6x15). GSR of course. Enjoy : )

Warning: If you haven't seen 6x15 yet and want to stay spoiler free then better do not read this story :) also a little warning for everyone who hates a little bit fluff... there **is** fluff in this story

Summary: Will Grissom tell Sara what happened? And how will she react?

* * *

**Progress**

He was way too lazy to hang up his jacket, so he simply threw it over the chest of drawers in the hall. His keys followed. He kicked off his shoes on his way to the living room, carrying the plastic bag with the Chinese food only with his index finger, whistling some random notes. He put the bag on the table and walked over to the fridge to get two bottles of beer.

Then he saw her, leaning against the bedroom doorframe, a bright smile on her lips. God he loved this smile. He loved it when she was smiling, when she was happy. He loved _her_. Seeing her filled his heart with warmth and let it beat faster and harder than it ever had before they got together. He felt so alive when he was with her, she gave his life a sense, she made it worth living.

"Hey Beautiful." He spoke softly with a seductive undertone in his voice. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him and let his right hand travel north, up to the back of her head. His fingers buried themselves into her hair and he softly kissed her ear.

She twined her arms around him and pressed her chest to his. She did not know why he needed to hold her tonight, she only knew that he needed her now. That was why he loved her, because she knew him. She knew what he felt and he didn't even need to say anything. Holding her filled him with warmth and it comforted him on a level that nothing else could.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. He slowly inhaled her scent while he slipped his left hand under her shirt. He let it run slowly over the skin of her lower back and felt how she leaned her body into his.

She breathed in deeply and when she breathed out he could feel her hot breath traveling over the skin of his neck. Then he felt her lips brushing over his chin. He slowly pulled away from her and their eyes met. "Tough night?" She asked after a moment, reaching up for his cheek.

He nodded. "Yeah." Then he pressed her close to him again. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he softly planted a kiss on her hair. Then he leaned his head against hers. "Honey…" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes." She answered whispering against his neck. It tickled and he couldn't suppress the smile that flashed over his lips.

"I love you Honey."

She snuggled closer against him in response. "I love you too."

After a while he sighed softly and then broke their embrace. "I brought food." He told her in that matter of fact tone that he knew she hated, he felt sorry for it but he couldn't change it. That was just the way he had always dealt with his feelings before he had allowed her to become a part of his life and sometimes, even though he didn't want to, he fell back into this routine of his past life.

She sighed and followed him to the table. He opened the bag and took out the cartons. Sara snuggled against his back and slipped her arms around his waist. She laid her chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck. "What happened?"

"What happened when?" He turned to her.

"At shift tonight. Something must have happened. You're… weird tonight."

"Weird?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You're sad about something…but at the same time you… never mind. Tell me what happened when you want to and let it be when you don't." She sounded disappointed. She pulled away from him and headed for the bedroom.

"What about dinner?" He called after her.

She turned around for a moment, she sighed and then shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Then she closed the door behind herself.

He wondered if he should tell her what had happened at work, but he didn't know how she'd react. If she'd tell him that she'd been hugging Hank at work then he'd probably loose it. No, he'd definitely loose it. Just the thought of this guy let his blood boil.

He hated it when she was mad at him, or disappointed because of him. He headed for the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Honey?"

No answer.

"Honey may I please come in?" He asked softly.

"It's your house." She replied.

He sighed and entered, finding her sitting cross-legged on the bed. He sat down next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry Honey."

She gave him a soft smile. "Will you tell me what happened?"

He nodded softly. "You wont like it though." He kissed her on her cheek. "I met an old friend of mine." He let his free hand slip over her stomach.

"Whom?" She got slightly nervous, he could feel it.

"Heather."

She raised an eyebrow. "The dominatrix?"

He nodded. "Her daughter was one of the victims."

"Oh." She sighed softly.

"She slept with the suspect to get his DNA and later I found her whipping Sneller. I…" he swallowed hard. "…I grabbed her whip to stop her and then I pulled her into my arms to calm her down." He couldn't look at her now. She would be mad at him, she would feel betrayed, she…

…kissed him on his cheek. Puzzled he turned to her. She gave him a soft smile. "You did the right thing."

"You think so?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and dragged his face closer to hers. She let her thumb move over his lips and then she softly kissed him. "Yes I do."

He twined both his arms around her waist and dragged her close to him. She pressed her lips on his neck. "I can only imagine how much it must hurt to loose a child, it must be the worst pain a woman could feel." She shifted her position and now leaned against his shoulder with her back.

He planted soft kisses on her collarbone and felt her chuckle softly. She reached back and ran her hand through his hair. "I know what you thought." She whispered softly. "You thought I'd be mad about it."

"How…"

"I know you." She smiled softly. "But I'm not mad. Really."

"I thought you might find it weird that I… hugged her. I… I would explode if you'd tell me that you hugged Hank."

"But that's different. You're different. I am not a jealous person. I know what you feel for me and I trust you. And to be honest, I'm actually happy about the 'progress' you made… from an emotional unavailable man to… who you are today."

"You think I'm emotional available now?" He asked with a boyish grin on his lips while his hands traveled under her shirt.

She closed her eyes and nodded, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her skin. But then he stopped and her eyes flew open again. She turned around, throwing an asking look at him.

"I trust you too Sara. I… I really trust you."

"I know."

"But you just said that… well, the way you said that you'd trust me and that this would be why you're not jealous… I… just because I am probably a little bit jealous that doesn't mean that I don't trust you."

"I know Babe." She kissed him on his cheek. "I know."

They snuggled against each other and after a while they decided that, since the food was probably cold anyways, they'd spend the rest of the evening in bed. With his arms lying close around her waist, pressing her close against his chest, he soon fell asleep, but not before whispering into her ear how much he loved her.

* * *

THE END

uhm, yeah...very fluffy... I hope you liked it anyways. : )


End file.
